


Tromdi's Aquatic Escape

by MetalHeadKendra



Category: Aladdin (1992), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Arabian, Bandit, Bondage, Bound, Forced, Furry, Gags, Genie - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lamp - Freeform, Ocean, Orgasm, Other, Parrot, Prisoned, Sea, Sex Toys, Slit, T-Rex - Freeform, Transformation, Unconsciousness, Underwater, Vibrating, Vibrator, asleep, belt, burglar, canine, elephant - Freeform, lioness, masked - Freeform, mermaid, naked, nude, potion, pussy, robbed, sleeping, throb, throbbing, vagina, vibrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalHeadKendra/pseuds/MetalHeadKendra
Summary: A commission for tazzmo70.After experimenting with a potion that gave her a mermaid's bottom half, Tromdi the lioness falls asleep in her bed and wakes up when two intruders suddenly cuff and gag her. They play with her new body parts before tossing her into the ocean with a ball and chain for safe keeping, intending to sell her later. Despite the sudden vibrating noises she hears from her bound hips, Tromdi has an ace up her sleeve on how to break free.
Kudos: 1





	Tromdi's Aquatic Escape

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains a scene of kidnapping, overweight characters, and mild forced sexual activity, please do not read if this is not in your interests.
> 
> Female Chubby Anthro Lion > Part Mermaid  
> Non-Consensual  
> Third-Person (She / He / They)  
> Included Kinks: Sex Toy, Bondage, Forced, Chubby / Overweight  
> Extra Tags / Warnings: Kidnapping, Forced sexual play

Tromdi's Aquatic Escape

Written by MetalHeadKendra

Commission & Storyline by Tazzmo70

*****************************************************************************

The desert, though vast, contains a rather large city by the name of Nolpadena, full of citizens. There's plenty of homes to live in, a marketplace that's always full, and there's some shade within the streets from the clay walls that surround the areas. Many different species exist mostly peacefully within the city, despite the occasional thief here and there. Not too far from the market streets was a shop lined with various glowing liquids in beautifully decorated vials and containers. The shopkeeper, Delnahi, was a parrot with a passion for making fantasies come true. She often brewed anything that was within reason, even the dream to change body parts, and that’s just what she’d done. She waved to her lioness friend as she exited the shop, excited to see the future happiness that came from her potion.

Tromdi, who clutched the potion in hand eagerly, rushed her way home as if waiting another minute was too painful for her to bear. After a short time in the desert heat, Tromdi made her way inside her home. It was decently sized for one person living there, one story with a couple of rooms to decorate as she pleased. She set down her satchel and went into her room, sitting on her bed.

The chubby lioness took a look at herself before the change. She was rather large, specifically her E cup-sized breasts that held their own perfect posture in her pink, strapless bra. Her fur was a stunning golden, tan color that matched the sands of the desert around her, with her belly and neck a lighter cream-like color. Tromdi’s blue eyes looked down at her legs, covered with a pair of silver harem pants that stayed around her hips with a blue sash-like belt. Atop her head was her turban, adorned with a bright yellow feather and a turquoise jewel that rivaled the color of the seas. It was used to protect her head from the harsh sun outside but... It held another secret that she kept to herself.

She couldn’t contain herself anymore, Tromdi kicked off her red toe-curled satin slippers as she took another look at the potion within her hands. The bottle itself was large, and heart-shaped, made with a see-through glass. Inside was a turquoise tonic that glowed like the sun shining on ocean waves. It lightly bubbled as if it were alive. Gripping the cork on top, Tromdi pulled it off and opened the potion. Her nose was filled with the scent of various ingredients, most she couldn’t make out. Mint, something fishy, something she thought smelled like rainwater, and several other overwhelming scents that she had no name for. It wasn’t a grand smell, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant either. It didn’t deter Tromdi in the slightest though. Raising the bottle to her lips, she took a few gulps and drank about half the potion. She corked the rest and set the potion beside her as she looked down at her legs and waited.

Then, it happened. Her legs and her pants seemed to shimmer and shine, more so than usual. The light grew brighter and bolder, soon becoming hard to look at as it filled her room with whiteness. Tromdi’s legs started to close together without her persuasion, soon firmly pressed against each other. The line between her legs started to meld and fade away, as her legs started to become one. She felt strange sensations throughout her lower half as this process happened, it wasn’t painful but Tromdi still felt her heart race with a rush of excitement. Her feet started to enlarge and stretch, becoming twice their normal size before they were unrecognizable. They each had turned into caudal fins, dyed a deep red and outlined with the same silver that her lower half had become. It only took a few seconds but the change was spectacular to witness.

The light faded from Tromdi’s body and left in its place was the body of a mermaid. She did it, she now had an aquatic tail, large enough to match her large body size. Her eyes never left her new body, looking at her tail and fins from every new angle she could manage. She also took notice that she had her female sex in a new place. There was a puffy slit between her hips, and once she spread it open, it revealed her pink pussy. She noticed she was already slightly wet and she blushed a little, getting too excited at the idea of her tail.

After a while of admiring, Tromdi lays down on her side and experiments with moving her body. It only takes her a few tries but she soon understands how to move her lower half. Slowly, she sways one of her fins from side to side, watching it go back and forth. Almost like hypnotizing herself, it makes her eyelids heavy and she quickly falls asleep. Her chest and breasts rise and fall with her deep breathing as she lay on her bed, exposed and transformed. Tromdi was completely unaware of the visitors she had hiding in the rafters of her home, quiet and unmoving as they watched her like vultures.

The intruders nod to each other silently once they realize she's deeply asleep, and they come down into her room. They've done this before; their motions make no sound and their communication is silent. One heads into the other rooms of the house as the other glances around her bedroom. They each pull out burlap sacks and start taking items from around her house that look valuable enough to sell. They’re in no hurry either, they can’t make their escape in broad daylight, so they take their time combing through the place as well as they can as they wait for the sun to set.

Both thieves are completely covered in black leather and hoods with masks, hiding most of their identity. The one in the other rooms of the house is a canine, some dog species that can’t be identified through the disguise. The breasts on her chest are difficult to hide, but it’s obvious she is a female. Her motions are smooth and quiet, letting her be both efficient and quick. The other one in Tromdi’s bedroom was flat-chested, but the shape of her reptilian head gave her away, and her tail was hard to hide so she obviously was a tyrannosaurus rex.

Hours later, once they’ve scoured the house for expensive relics, they look out the windows to see the sun has already disappeared, the sky is dyed a dark blue and the stars are starting to come out. They nod to each other as they converge into Tromdi’s room, looking at her sleeping form. Using both of their strengths, the bandits manage to drag the lioness mermaid off her bed and onto the ground, springing into action as she wakes up.

Tromdi’s eyes shoot open when she feels her body collapse onto the hard floor with a thud and a grunt. She blinks and looks around wildly, completely dazed and confused. Before she’s even able to mutter any words, a blue cloth is tied around her head to gag her. “Mmph!” is all she can get out. Tromdi attempts to reach up and remove the gag but she finds her hands are already bound up together behind her back with strong wristclamps. The cold metal tells her they’re made of iron and she won’t be able to break free from them, but she still attempts to free her arms.

The lioness mermaid is able to turn her body slightly and glances at her captors. She sees them both as female, one of them a reptile and a canine but it’s hard for her to make out details in her panic. Unsure of their intentions with her, she starts trying to plead with her eyes. “Mpph! Mmm mmrf!”

The rex looked down at Tromdi and smiled, cruel and uncaring at her begging. “Don’t worry. Your unique ‘condition’ will sell well on the black market once we find the right buyer.” Her clawed hand lifted up one of the fins on Tromdi’s tail to enunciate her point. The lioness could feel her heart stop at the idea that she was going to be sold off to some stranger like a caged animal.

Meanwhile, the canine bandit had taken to staring at the mermaid tail before grinning mischievously. She got an idea in her head and was rummaging through her satchel of tools. When the rex looked over at the canine curiously, the dog just chuckled darkly. “It’s not fair that we can’t ever have some fun with these people.” Her paws leave the satchel and are holding onto an odd custom belt, and a purple silicon object. It was shaped like a wide cone and had a flat, oval base at the end of it. Before Tromdi could venture what it was, the object was suddenly thrust into her aquatic slit, causing her to lurch and let out a loud cry that was muffled from the gag into a quiet moan. The purple cone was stuck into her pussy like a plug as the canine took an oversized belt and started to wrap it around Tromdi’s hips. It was a leather belt that secured around her slit perfectly, and held the object in place. She realized too late it was some sort of adult toy, meant to plug up a hole that it was pushed into. The canine roughly ripped off her bra, her large breasts bouncing out exposed.

The tyrannosaurus just sighs and shakes her head as if she disapproved before looking at her partner. “Are you finished?”

The canine was visibly grinning through the mask, but sharply looked over at the rex and lost her good mood. “Yeah, I’m done.”

Shaking her head again, the rex went into her satchel to find something she had started digging for. She pulled out a cloth and an unlabeled bottle, which she poured some of onto the rag. Tromdi started to struggle again as the rag started to come her way but she could not move herself. Instead, she was met with a muzzle full of a horrible stench that filled her senses and burned her nostrils. After only a moment of inhaling the odor, a wave of sudden drowsiness overcame the lioness mermaid, and she attempted to fight it. But to no avail, she can’t fight off the drug invading her system. In only a few moments, her body goes limp, her heavy eyelids close, and she loses herself to unconscious oblivion.

The two bandits then get back into serious mode, nodding to each other. The canine leaves the house for a few minutes, returning after the sound of clopping footsteps on clay and cart can be heard pulling up outside. They haul off their stolen treasure into the back of the cart and glance around. It’s late at night, the moon is high in the sky and there’s not a person around to be seen. The bandits attempt to carry Tromdi outside, with difficulty from her large weight. But they manage her into the cart securely before they guide the horse towards the city outskirts. The feline guard at the gate eyes them suspiciously but they put a few jewels into his hand and easily bribe him over as he lets them pass. 

***************************************************************************** 

THUD. Very slowly, Tromdi started to hear noises. Grunting, shuffling. Then she felt things touching her body, her back was constantly rubbing on something prickly, the air was cold even to her furry body. Her nose twitched; she could smell the usual smells of nature and... Salt? After a few more moments, she started to open her eyes groggily and looked around confused as she attempted to blink away her sleepiness. There were stars in the sky, darkness surrounded her, and she could identify the prickly feeling on her back was grass. Where the heck was she? She gathered her senses enough to see the black-clad figures having difficulty dragging her by her tail. Her odd, fish-like tail...

Suddenly, memories rushed her head and her eyes opened wide with terror as it came back to her. Tromdi was being kidnapped, and she didn’t have legs to run away from them. “Mmmph!” She attempted to yell out for help, but the blue gag was still around her muzzle. She tried to shuffle around and make them drop her, but one of them roughly slapped her behind.

“Stop moving you fat cow.” One of them growled. The threat was mostly annoyance but Tromdi could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She complied and stopped, afraid of being hit again. She felt her turban around her head and felt some comfort that she still had it. Only moments later, they stop dragging her and let her tail drop to the ground. They positioned her a little and she looked to her opposite side, her heart stopping.

There was no ground next to her, but instead a sheer drop-off that led straight to the ocean.

Desperately, she tried to roll or wiggle herself away from the cliff edge but the tyrannosaurus from earlier just put her foot onto Trondi’s large belly to stop her from moving. The canine is busy fussing with her tail, and before she can see what’s happening, she hears a loud SNAP as something tightens around the base of her fins. She lifts her tail up to see she’s cuffed there too, but attached to it is a large and heavy chain. At the opposite end of the chain was a large, metal sphere, bigger than her head. She didn’t have to lift it to know it was heavy, and that’s why it was attached to her.

“Alright. That’s that.” The canine said as it joined her tyrannosaurus partner beside Tromdi. “Let’s push her over, we’ll get her tomorrow.”

They both nodded and, with their combined strength, they pushed Tromdi’s large body over the cliff. She plummeted through the air for several moments. The metal ball at the end of her chain seemed to be heavier than her, as it fell faster than her and only caused her to drop faster. She hit the water hard and fast, the surface like a brick wall as it hit her body. Tromdi could feel the air leaving her lungs as she was winded from the blow. Before she was able to get a breath, her head and the rest of her body was plunged under the water as the ball and chain attached to her dragged her down into the ocean.

Falling, falling, falling, she continued to descend into the dark depths of the ocean against her will. It seemed like an eternity, but after a few moments, the ball made a muted thud on the sandy ocean floor. Tromdi couldn’t handle her burning lungs anymore, she wasn’t able to get a breath before she was dunked under. Through the gag, she had to inhale... And found nothing wrong. Her mouth, throat, and her lungs were quickly filled up with water, but it wasn’t unbearable. Quite the opposite, it felt like relief to her tight chest. She attempted to exhale and oddly found that she did, water leaving her system as new water came in. She realized that the potion must have given her special properties apart from her tail; she was breathing underwater.

Relief finally swept over her as she had a moment to relax. Despite being chained to the seafloor, she was alive and well, and she had confidence that she could get out of this. Glancing around using her new tail to propel her, she couldn’t make out much. It was dark at night in the ocean. She could see sand and various underwater plant life that went on in the distance, and behind her was the cliff that she’d fallen from.

Just as Tromdi had started to think about what to do, there was a sudden buzzing sound and a jolt went through her body as she gasped through the gag. The object still locked into her slit by a belt, it had started vibrating. The plug pleasured the inside of her pussy, while also the base rubbed against her clitoris and gave her even more pleasure with the vibrating. It started off so intense, she wasn’t prepared for it. At first, she started to fight it by trying to wiggle her hips and tail to remove it but she quickly realized that was fruitless.

Her thrashing about soon became gyrating as she started to get lost in the pleasure, overwhelming her senses. Her turban had fallen off and laid a small distance away on the seafloor, but she was occupied with moaning into her gag. The vibrator didn’t give her any relief, it continued to vibrate in her, making her feel good and numb to the world around her. She writhed around as the pleasure shot through her body, making her flail as she felt too good to sit still.

She opened her eyes briefly, and Tromdi saw her turban not too far away. Through the haze of sexual gratification, she hatched an idea on how to escape. Trying to ignore the vibrator, she attempted to swim to her priceless treasure but the ball and chain prevented her from moving very far. Again, and again, she tried desperately to move towards the turban but the sexual object inside her womanhood was proving to be too much. She moaned more and more, until finally, her pleasure spiked higher and higher.

After several minutes, Tromdi hit her orgasm. Her body writhed and twitched as pleasure went through every part of her. She moaned out loudly, a sound of pure primal ecstasy. Her eyes cross before she closes them tightly while she cums. Her slit throbs around the toy, unable to push it out but it twitches with each touch. Slowly, her orgasm fades and she’s left floating weakly, panting through her gag. Exhausted from her day and the powerful orgasm, she sinks to the sandy floor and rests her body on it, sinking in a little. She closes her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and starts to pass out as the vibrator on her over-stimulated clit starts to become too much. In a few moments, Tromdi has passed out asleep, snoring lightly under the water.

Several minutes pass as she sleeps, her tail moving with the ocean current and naturally swimming to keep her safe and moving. Ever so lightly, her fins managed to brush against the turban, revealing what was really inside that the Tromdi treasured; an odd golden lamp. Another few brushes from her fins on the lamp, and soon it starts to glow bright yellow. The tip of the lamp, that looks much like a teapot spout, starts to leak glowing, golden smoke. It leaves the lamp in a serpentine fashion, slowly gaining volume and mass as it grows. Soon the smoke starts to form into a solid object, a person. After a few moments, Aska the genie stands in place of the smoke, an elephant with light Arabian clothing. She’s missing legs, they’re instead the smoke-like tail that stays connected to the lamp. The rest of her body is visible, with gray skin, white tusks adorned with golden coverings, a turban on her head with a yellow feather and sapphire gem, another sapphire on her enlarged belly, and simple coverings around her hips and large breasts. There are also golden cuffs around her wrists, the known sign of an imprisoned genie.

Aska stretched her arms out and yawned tiredly, noticing how dark it was and wondering why she’d be woken up so late in the night. She looked around when she heard nothing and it took her a moment to understand what she was looking at. Not too far from her was Tromdi, who’s lower half was aquatic, and she was bound in several places with what looked like a sexual toy in her pussy. Aska started to panic when Tromdi didn’t move, and she rushed over to the lioness mermaid. That’s when she noticed the bubbles leaving Tromdi’s gag, she was breathing and snoring, which put the elephant genie at ease. Carefully undoing the belt around her master, she took away the sex toy to give her slit some peace. She noticed it was spread open, like it was previously aroused and had recently been through an orgasm. Blush burned on her face for a brief moment before she removed the gag from her mouth, and undid her cuffs.

The elephant moved Tromdi to sit up straight and tried to look her in the eye but she was still unconscious. “Tromdi, hurry, use your wish of the week!” When nothing happened, she raised the lioness’ head. “Come on, just say it! Say you want me to get you out of here!” Aska let go of her head, which just dropped down again in a sort of nodding fashion. The genie took it as her sign of approval, and her eyes began to glow. In only a matter of seconds, the two are obscured by smoke before they disappear from the ocean, leaving behind only disturbed sand, abandoned cuffs, and a ball and chain with nothing attached. 

***************************************************************************** 

It was like déjà vu, Tromdi started to come back to the real world. Again, she felt prickliness on her back that she recognized as grass. The air was still cold; however, this was much, much colder than it was before, to the point she could feel her body starting to shiver. This was enough to make her open her eyes quickly, desperate to get warm. Instead of seeing the gaze of the two black-clad bandits from earlier, she found her good friend Aska staring back at her kindly. Her first reaction was to sit up and hug the elephant genie, but her lower half didn’t comply with her request and she looked down. She’d completely forgotten about her mermaid tail, which had her stuck on the ground against her wishes.

Aska gently floated down to the lioness mermaid’s side to hug her, giving her protection from the cold and some warmth as she asked about what happened. Tromdi told her everything, how she got the potion, fell asleep and woke up to two bandits that kidnapped her, threw her into the ocean, and forced her to have an orgasm. That was all she could remember, Aska assured her that not too long after that she saved her friend.

With a snap of her fingers, Aska poofed away the mermaid tail and Tromdi was back to normal, her legs back and clothed, along with her bra back on her breasts. She curled her toes inside her warm slippers, gave her legs a test before she stood up. It felt surreal to her, having legs again but she gained her footing and looked at her genie friend. “Let’s go home?” She asked.

Aska nodded and smiled, her eyes beginning to glow again. Tromdi picked up her turban and the lamp as they were once again clouded in golden smoke. After a moment, the smoke dispersed and the two had disappeared from the area, heading back home. 

[END]  
  
Tromdi's Aquatic Escape  
  
Written by MetalHeadKendra  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/metalheadkendra/  
  
Storyline by and Commission for Tazzmo70  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/tazzmo70  
  
Interested in my work? Note me to possibly do a writing commission for you!  
Like what I do? Come find me in my Discord!  
https://discord.gg/h43AUZNYac


End file.
